


The Girl Who Fought

by bboydgryffindor



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29376948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bboydgryffindor/pseuds/bboydgryffindor
Summary: Nova Black is many things. She is strong. She is powerful. She is beautiful and she knows it. She is the entertainment. She makes one-fourth of the golden quartet. She is Harry Potter's best friend. She is the daughter of two gay men (not that she knows that). She is the daughter of a 'mass murderer'.She's been through hell. Will she stop fighting for what's right, for what she believes in?Not a chance.This story will start with her third year to her seventh year.Harry Potter x oc*DISCLAIMER I do not own all of the characters. Some are my own! JK Rowling owns them
Relationships: Harry Potter Characters & Original Female Character(s), Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Marlene McKinnon/Dorcas Meadowes, Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue

Nova Black is the last of the Black line. Not that she wants to be. The name Black is only a burden in her eyes. A burden filled with betrayal, hate, and darkness. A burden she did not wish to have.

Black converses hit the ground as the youngest Black walked silently through the woods. While the full moon caused both physical and mental pain to many, it proved useful, for once.

Upon entering a clearing, Nova laid on the cool ground. Gazing up at the stars, the Black Heiress found herself naming every star and constellations she knew. However, that did not stop her from naming new ones out of random patterns in the stars.  
At the sound of a twig snapping, Nova shot up, grabbing her wand out of instinct. Soon did she find she did not need to do such action.

Emerging from the tree line was a shaggy black dog. Slowly, the dog strutted out of the shadows. Its silver-grey eyes on her honey eyes. As harmless as the dog seemed, Nova did not lower her wand.

The dog stopped and sat in front of the golden-haired beauty in complete and utter awe.  
Finally seeing the dog meant no harm, the young lioness let out a small laugh. The dog smiled.

"You're not dangerous are you, boy?" the girl asked the dog as if it could respond. "What are you doing out here?"

The dog cocked its head as if asking the same thing. Little did Nova know, it was asking the same thing.

"Well, Snuffles...your name is Snuffles, right? Well, too bad, I'm naming you Snuffles." Nova stated. The dog smiled...if a dog could smile. "I needed a break from everything."  
The dog-Snuffles- watched with a frown as the thirteen-year-old girl in front of him took a swig of whatever was in her flask. Once the smell hit his nose, Snuffles knocked it from her hands.

"Snuffles! That was the last of my Firewhisky!" Nova protested. Snuffles gave her a reproachful look. "Oh, don't give me that look! You aren't my father."

The dog frowned. Nova furrowed her brows.

"It's not like my father is much of a father anyway," Nova stated, her voice steady. "He abandoned me. Left to go kill someone and in the process got himself locked up." Nova paused. "My mother is dead. So...I'm stuck at the horror house."

The dog looked sad. He rested his head on the girl's leg as she sat on the ground.

"Luckily, I'm only here for six weeks. Then I'm home, Hogwarts. Not that you would know anything about that." Nova informed.

Snuffles resisted the urge to laugh. He knew more about Hogwarts than most. He knew every knock and cranny in the castle and he was proud of it.

"That's where my family is. That's where I belong." Nova announced. "They might not be by blood, but they are my family."

Nova hesitated. She looked at Snuffles. He seemed interested in the conversation...as much as a dog could at least.

"First, there's Hermione Granger. She's basically my sister. She's muggle-born. However, don't doubt her. She is the brightest witch of our age. Merlin help anyone who calls her a mudblood." Nova laughed. "Once, Draco Malfoy, who strongly resembles a ferret, called her that. My friend, Ron tried to hex him. his intentions were gold, but his wand was broken and the hex backfired on him." Snuffles seemingly winced. "I, however, resorted to muggle combat. Long story short, he had a broken nose that was bleeding like Niagra Falls, two black eyes, and a broken jaw. Unfortunately, the greasy bat gave me a month's detention with an egotistical fraud.

"Then there's Ron. He is one of the seven Weasley children. He's basically my brother. He is a member of the Golden Quartet with me and Hermione." Nova explained. "Then there's Fred and George. They're twins and Ron's older brothers, and completely inseparable. They're pranksters. We share the Marauders Map."

Snuffles perked up and smiled at the mention of the map.

"Then there's Minnie. She's like a mum to me. She's pretty badass if you ask me." Nova stated. Snuffles smiled in agreement with the young girl. "She claims not to like the nickname. Then again, she claims I'm not her favorite, which is a downright lie.

"Then there's Hagrid, my favorite half-giant. He was in Gryffindor, but I personally think the hat made a mistake. I think he should be in Hufflepuff." Nova said. "There isn't anything wrong with Hufflepuff. I just feel like Hagrid gives off Hufflepuff vibes.

"Then there's Ginny. She's in a year below me, but she is pretty wicked. She lives in her brothers' shadows. However, something tells me that when she steps out from the shadows, the world won't know what hit them." Nova stated. "She was possessed by Voldemort's memory last year."  
Snuffles looked up at his daughter in horror.

"She didn't know what she was doing. At some point, she unlocked the Chamber of Secrets and petrified muggle-borns with the basilisk, Hermione was included." Nova stated. "Then she as taken to the Chamber where a young sexy Voldemort wanted to consume her life force or whatever."

Upon hearing Nova call Voldemort sexy, Snuffles gave the girl an incredulous look.

"Oi! Don't look at me like that! It's true! Lucky for you, he isn't my type." Nova defended. "Anyways, Ron, Harry, and I went into the Chamber to save Ginny. We brought our DADA teacher. He was a right old fraud. Tried erasing our memories and all, but it backfired on himself. Harry and I got separated from Ron and Lockheart. We ended up saving Ginny. I pulled the Sword of Gryffindor out of the Sorting Hat. I stabbed the basilisk, and we destroyed the diary Moldyshorts was using it to possess Ginny."

Snuffles looked at Nova in awe as she talked about pulling the Sword of Gryffindor out of the hat and she killed the basilisk.

"Speaking of Harry, he's famous. Harry James Potter. He looks like his dad; unruly hair and all. However, he has the most magnificent emerald green eyes. He's told that a lot." Nova stated wistfully. The youngest Black could've sworn the dog perked up at his name. "He's my best friend, you know? We do everything together. Before we left school last year, we managed to dye The Greasy Dungeon Bat's hair neon pink. He wasn't very happy. Minnie tried to suppress a laugh but gave us a small smile. She muttered something about being just like our fathers, but I ignored her."

Snuffles sniggered, but in reality, he was proud of the thirteen-year-old.

"Anyways, Harry is the youngest Seeker in a century. He joined in first year. I joined in second year. However, I play chaser. It's much more interesting. I'd rather not be  
hovering over the pitch looking for a golden ball." Nova informed. "Harry defeated the Moldyshorts. Although, his parents died. He's famous, but doesn't like the attention or let it get to his head. He's brave, loyal, and funny. Although, 'Mione and I constantly have to fix his glasses. Merlin, is that kid blind! You wouldn't think someone with that bad of eyesight would be a good seeker, but he's the best.

"It wasn't until he and Ron saved me and Hermione from a troll did we all became friends. It's more like they tried to save us. I can save myself." Nova stated. "Hermione was helping Ron with charms. After class, he was being an arsehole and talked shit on her. Naturally, she heard him. Let's just say, he ended up with a black eye. I will neither confirm nor deny I was the person who gave him it. Anyways, I followed 'Mione to the bathroom. That's when we were attacked. Harry being the dumbass he is decided to jump on the troll. I was standing in front of Hermione, protecting her. In the end, Ron knocked it out. That's when we became friends. We gave Minnie a heart attack though. Then again, we-more specifically I- do that a lot."

Snuffles observed the girl with undying love and pride. She's a prankster and puts her friends before herself.

"In second year, the wall was blocked which prevented us from getting onto Platform 9 3/4. Our brilliant idea was to fly the Weasley's car there. That was fun. Then we landed in the Whomping Willow, or as I call it, Satin's Tree."

For the next two hours, Nova told Snuffles all about her adventures. When she finally returned to the Horror House, Snuffles once again became a human.

A man. A man named Sirius Black.


	2. Nova And Her No Good Very Bad Saturday

Nova laid in soundly in her bed, hoping for peace. She knew the moment she woke up, her peace would end.

Dressed in the typical clothing of a house-elf (a single pillowcase) Binky entered his young mistress's chambers.

"Mistress Black, Master Morganstern orders me to wake you up." Binky squeaked, electric blue eyes the size of tennis balls. 

Nova grumbled and tunneled under the blankets further.

"Binky, tell dear Mr.Morganstern I said he can take his demands and shove them up his arse," Nova grumbled hotly. There was one thing Nova hated, that wasn't the Morgansterns, it was being forced to wake up.

"Binky is not allowed to use such language, Mistress," Binky announced.

"Binky, please call me Nova. 'Mistress' makes me feel old." Nova old the house elf.

"Binky will follow Nova's wishes. But Miss Nova needs to go meet with Master for breakfast." Binky urged. "You know what happens when you displease Master."

"Thank you, Binky. Tell the manipulative arsehole I'll be down in a minute."

Once Binky left, Nova quite literally rolled out of bed. Tangled in her emerald green bedsheets, she had fallen to the cold hard floor.

Unintentionally, Nova thought about how each of her friends would react to her falling out of bed. She knew Hermione would shake her head and laugh, as she has done many times. Ron would fall to the floor with laughter, leading Nova herself to laugh. Harry would be concerned, and help her up. All would be silent for a moment, then laughter would follow.

Sadness shook Nova's body as she thought about her friends. She wouldn't see them for a couple more weeks. She would never admit it aloud in fear of sounding weak, but she missed her friends.

Finally deciding to get dressed, Nova pondered what to wear. Although it's never much of a problem, she wore almost the same thing every day. She always dressed to anger the Morgensterns.

Dressed in her signature black leather jacket, black converses, black ripped skinny jeans, and a Gryffindor red top, Nova headed downstairs.

"You should dress more like a lady," Mrs.Morgenstern would state with disgust. Nova would simply roll her eyes, and continue to dress how she so wished. No man or woman was going to dictate how she expressed herself.

However, when she arrived downstairs, she was not criticized for her clothes. Instead, she found Mr.Morgenstern sitting at the head of the table with a scowl on his face. His sickly blonde hair combed to perfection, and dark eyes full of hatred. Mrs.Morgentern sat, much like her husband, with a scowl on her stern features. Her dark brown hair tightly tied on the back of her head. Nova wondered if her head hurt from the tightness of her bun, but decided not to ask. Once, she had asked Minnie if her bun hurt. In response, Professor McGonagall hid a smile and said no. However, something told Nova, Mrs.Morgenstern would not be so kind.

"Goodmorning, Mister and Misses Morgenstern," Nova spoke in a bored tone. Her warm honey eyes drifted to one of the few windows in the manor house. "The weather is quite lovely this fine morning, don't you think?"

Nova was right, the sun was peaking over the horizon. the sky was painted pink and orange. Birds chirped happily as if celebrating a new day. Nova, however, found no point in celebrating at this ungodly hour.

"You are not to talk unless spoken to," Mrs.Morgenstern snapped hotly. Nova resisted the urge to roll her eyes, knowing the action would only make it worse. "Besides, we are to discuss a more important matter than the weather."

"Well, Mrs.Morgenstern, I'll have you know that the weather is in fact very important." Nova sassed, unable to stop herself. "It just so happens to be the perfect Quidditch weather."

"It is unladylike to play that wretched sport." Mrs.Morgenstern informed in a displeased tone.

"Well, I do not wish to be lady-like. Also, if you are to think you are lady-like, I'm here to inform you that some of your actions-" Nova responded. Not only did Nova inherit most of her looks from her father, but also his personality.

"Do not talk to her like that!" Mr.Morgenstern demanded. One would think he cares for his wife, but he does not. He is an abusive "father" and husband.

"We got word from the Ministry of a prison outbreak from Azkaban." Mr.Morgenstern stated.

"What do we-more specifically I- have to do with it?" Nova asked, annoyed.

"Your father escaped." Mr.Morgensterrn stated.

"Oh..." Nova said, unsure what to say. "Good for him, I guess."

"'Good for him'?" Mrs.Morgensterrn screeched. Mr.Morgenstern ignored his wife's outrage.

"We know you helped." the man stated.

"Why the bloody hell would I help him?" Nova demanded getting to her feet.

"Who knows why a delinquent like yourself would do anything." Mrs.Morgenstern snapped. Nova turned to glare at the older woman.

"You took me in. You could've left me at the orphanage. I was there till I was seven. I had no problem staying there." Nova growled.

"We took you in because you are the last of the Black line. We took you in because you are from the Noble House of Black. We took you in out of the kindness of our hearts." Mr.Morgenstern growled back.

"You don't have a heart," Nova growled. "You're mentally abusive. You call your wife fat in hopes of her looking like a damn model. You call her ugly. You give me the same treatment. You have used an unforgivable curse on me since I was seven."

"Let's see how well you listen after this." Mr.Morgenstern growled. "Crucio."

Pain. Pain. Pain.

That's all Nova could feel. She could not feel the cold floor under her body. She could not feel the pain in her throat as she screamed. All she could feel was the pain caused by a magical stick. Then, the world fell into darkness.


	3. Who's the Sleeping Beauty?

Nova walked through the train looking for her friends. Whispers followed the young teenager as she went. She was used to these whispers, but not in the same context. Normally the whispers spoke of her beauty; silky shoulderblade-length golden caramel hair, warm honey eyes, and aristocrat features. Now, they spoke of her father, the mass murderer. Now, they spoke of how she was just like him.

"Well, well. Isn't it the deranged and insane daughter of the murderer?" A voice spoke from behind Nova. Slowly turning, she saw her blonde cousin.

"Congratulations. You came up with a snarky remark. Now begone and spend another three years thinking of one." Nova stated with a roll of her eyes.

"Don't speak to me like that, cousin," Draco demanded. He and Nova had a complicated relationship. They fought and acted like they hated each other, which they did, but if Draco ever needed to escape his house, Nova would help. It's not like hers was any better, but she would figure something out. In the meantime, they hated each other.

"Go cry about it to your father," Nova stated sassily.

"At least my father is there. At least my father isn't an escaped convict." Malfoy sneered.

"Don't put your father on a pedestal. Everyone knows your father is just as bad as mine." Nova stated in a bored tone before walking away.

A few more compartments down, Nova found her friends.

First, she saw Ron. She wasn't sure how, but Ron had grown another couple inches. Freckles sprinkled his pale skin, and his bright blue eyes were gazing upon Hermione.

Next was Hermione. Her hair wasn't as bushy as it was last year, but it was still wild and bushy. Her soft brown eyes shone with worry as she talked with Harry.

Harry. He had obviously grown a few inches, and his face was more angular than it was before, less boyish. His jawline became more defined, and, if possible, his eyes were even more green.

However, there was another person in the compartment. It would appear he was sleeping. He had sandy brown hair peppered with grey. The color was similar to her own but duller. The man was scared and appeared sickly pale.

"Who's the sleeping beauty?" Nova asked plopping next to Harry. After lying flat across the seats, Nova set her head in Harry's lap.

"Professor R.J. Lupin," Hermione answered. "DADA teacher this year."

"Let's hope he is better than Turban Man and Goldilocks," Nova stated. The other three nodded in agreement. "Anyways, what did I miss?"

The trio informed Nova about Black. Harry passed the warning Mr.Weasley had given him to Nova.

"How are you, Nox?" 'Mione asked.

"I'm dandy. Daddy dearest breaks out of prison to kill my best friend. On top of it all, everyone thinks I had something to do with it." Nova answered sarcastically.

"Well did you?" Ron asked.

"Ronald! How dense are you?" Hermione asked.

"Ronnikins, the chances of me helping my sperm doner break out of prison and helping him into my hiding are about as likely as your rat actually being a man," Nova said with a laugh.

***

Harry was subtly looking at his best friend as she and Ron talked about the best Quidditch team. She argued the Holy Holyhead Harpies were the best. Ron, however, believed the Chuddley Cannons were.

She had grown into herself. Her face lost the child-like soft features, and her body was beginning to take on its hourglass shape.

"You have one weird cat, Nov," Ron stated as he watched the all-black cat spin in circles, trying to catch its tail.

"Leave Shadow alone, Ronald," Nova implored rolling her honey eyes.

"Nox, your cat literally plays fetch, kinda like a dog," Harry added. His glasses fell to the tip of his nose. Nova watched as he pushed his glasses back up his face in his own dorky way. She found it adorable.

"Har, you literally chase a golden ball on a broom. Does that make you a dog?" Nova informed as Shadow jumped in her lap.

"no-I-er-" Harry stammered. Nova smiled to herself as she stroked her cat's fur.

"If it's any consolation, I like unique beings," Nova said. She looked up at Harry who sat next to her. "Like you. You're different than most, but I like you. You could be an arrogant prick, letting the fame get to your head, like Lockheart. But you're not. That's why I like you."

After Nova's statement, Harry was a stuttering mess. He couldn't form any words. He knew Nova was saying it in a platonic way, but he was still a mess.

Meanwhile, in heaven, James Potter laughed at his son's awkwardness while his wife, Lily scolded her husband.

Luckily for Harry, the compartment door opened. However, he was not too pleased with who was at the door. Draco Malfoy and his goons.

"Well, look who it is," Malfoy drawled. "Potty and Weasel."

Behind him, Crabbe and Goyal laughed.

"I heard your father finally got his hands on some gold this summer, Weasley." Malfoy sneered. "Did your mother die of shock?"

Ron jumped to his feet, launching Crookshanks.

"Tell me, ferret," Nova began in the same bored tone Draco had used. "Did your mother die of agony looking upon your face?"

"Oh, my Merlin!" James Potter cheered, watching the scene play out in heaven. "Savage! You tell them, Nova! That's my goddaughter!"

"James, sit down!" Lily urged. "I wanna see my favorite goddaughter slay!"

"Why you little bi-" Malfoy began to move as if to harm Nova. However, Harry was faster and stood to block him.

Professor Lupin gave a snort.

"Who's that?" Malfoy asked, finally aware of the fifth person.

"Professor Lupin" Hermione answer.

"It's Moony!" James Potter celebrated looking at his friend. 

"James, please stop," Lily implored. "We all love Remmy. But if you don't sit down, you are going to miss his awesomeness."

"But it's Moony!" James smiled happily. 

Not wanting to get a detention, Malfoy and his goons left.

"Well, that was fun," Harry announced, sitting back down. Shadow who had curled up on Nova's stomach shifted slightly.

Ron and Hermione were in a heated argument about their pets, and Harry was unconsciously playing with Nova's hair while she read Pride and Prejudice when the train slowly came to a stop.

"We must be nearly there," said Ron, leaning forward to look past Professor Lupin at the now completely black window. 

"Great," said Ron, getting up and walking carefully past Professor Lupin to try and see outside. "I'm starving. I want to get to the feast. . . ." 

"We can't be there yet," said Hermione, checking her watch. 

"So why're we stopping?" Nova asked. Harry only shrugged. 

Harry, who was nearest the door, got up to look into the corridor. All along the carriage, heads were sticking curiously out of their compartments. The train came to a stop with a jolt, and distant thuds and bangs told them that luggage had fallen out of the racks. Then, without warning, all the lamps went out and they were plunged into total darkness. 

"What's going on?" said Ron's voice from behind Harry. 

"Ouch!" gasped Hermione. "Ron, that was my foot!" 

Harry felt his way back to his seat and sat beside Nova. 

"D'you think we've broken down?" 

"Dunno . . ." Nova answered Harry's question. 

"There's something moving out there," Ron said. "I think people are coming aboard. . . ." 

The compartment door suddenly opened and someone fell painfully over what Nova assumed was Harry's legs. 

"Sorry — d'you know what's going on? — Ouch — sorry —" 

"Hullo, Neville," said Harry, feeling around in the dark and pulling Neville up by his cloak.

"Harry? Is that you? What's happening?" 

"No idea — sit down —"

There was a loud hissing and a yelp of pain; Neville had tried to sit on Crookshanks.

"I'm going to go and ask the driver what's going on," came Hermione's voice. Nova felt her pass him, heard the door slide open again, and then a thud and two loud squeals of pain.

"Who's that?"

"Who's that?" 

"Ginny?" 

"Hermione?" 

"Donkey?" Nova asked, wanting to contribute to the conversation. She was hoping her joke would ease the tension. It did not, and she was ignored. 

"What are you doing?"

"I was looking for Ron —" 

"Come in and sit down —" 

"Not here!" said Harry hurriedly. Nova stifled a laugh. "I'm here!"

"Ouch!" said Neville.

"Quiet!" said a hoarse voice suddenly. Professor Lupin appeared to have woken up at last. None of them spoke. However, the silence was deafening, and Nova would not stand for silence.

There was a soft, crackling noise, and a shivering light filled the compartment. Professor Lupin appeared to be holding a handful of flames. They illuminated his tired, gray face, but his eyes looked alert and wary. 

As Remus Lupin looked around the compartment, there was a pull at his heart. James sat in front of him, alive. His best friend, alive. The man that excepted him, alive. However, it wasn't until he noticed the boy's eyes, they were Lily's. They were green. This was Harry. 

"Oh look, Sleeping Beauty woke up," Nova stated. Remus turned to look at her. Again, something pulled at his heart. However, gazing upon the girl hurt more, if possible. Standing in front of him was a beautiful girl with aristocratic features, warm honey eyes that matched his own, and shoulderblade-length golden caramel hair. She looked like a female Sirius with Remus's eyes and hair. She is everything Remus and Sirius had thought their daughter would look like. But she couldn't be her. He never had a daughter. 

"Just trying to defuse the tension," Nova announced, taking Harry's hand in her own. 

"Stay where you are," Remus said in the same hoarse voice, and he got slowly to his feet with his handful of fire held out in front of him. 

The door slide slowly open. 

Standing in the doorway, illuminated by the shivering flames in Lupin's hand, was a cloaked figure that towered to the ceiling. Its face was completely hidden beneath its hood. Nova's eyes darted downward, and what she saw made her stomach contract. There was a hand protruding from the cloak and it was glistening, grayish,slimy-looking, and scabbed, like something dead that had decayed in water. . . .But it was visible only for a split second. As though the creature beneath the cloak sensed Nova's gaze, the hand was suddenly withdrawn into the folds of its black cloak. And then the thing beneath the hood, whatever it was, drew along, slow, rattling breath, as though it were trying to suck something more than air from its surroundings.

An intense cold swept over them all. Nova felt her own breath catch in her chest. The cold went deeper than her skin. It was inside her chest, it was inside her very heart. . . . 

She could hear her own screams of agony as they mingled with a man's. She wasn't sure who the screams belonged to, but they were definitely a man's. 

A figure jumped in front of Nova. All she saw was messy and unkept raven-black hair as the figure fell to the floor. 

Lupin had murmured an incantation, causing a wolf to pound out of his wand, charging toward the cloaked figure. However, Nova was not paying attention, she was hovering over Harry. 

"Harry! Harry! Are you all right?" Hermione asked eagerly. 

"Imma slap him," Nova announced. 

"No, you aren't," Hermione scolded. 

"Harry! Harry! Are you all right?" Ginny asked this time. 

Nova had slapped Harry. 

"Yes, she is," Ron muttered as Nova slapped Harry. 

"W — what?" Harry asked, groggily. 

Ron and Hermione helped Harry to his seat, beside Nova. Seeking comfort, Harry grasped her cold hand. 

Harry began to look around at his friends. Each was a sickly pale color. Nova, however, looked as if she was going to either murder someone or puke, perhaps both. 

"Are you okay?" Ron asked nervously. 

"Yeah," said Harry, looking quickly toward the door. The hooded creature had vanished. "What happened? Where's that —that thing? Who screamed?" 

"No one screamed," said Ron, more nervously still. Harry looked around the bright compartment. Ginny and Neville looked back at him, both very pale. 

"But I heard screaming —" Nova announced. A loud snap made them all jump. Professor Lupin was breaking an enormous slab of chocolate into pieces. 

"Here," he said to Harry, handing him a particularly large piece."Eat it. It'll help." Harry took the chocolate but didn't eat it. Nova, however, gladly excepted the piece Lupin had given her. 

"What was that thing?" he asked Lupin. As Lupin opened his mouth to answer, someone had already begun to answer. 

"A dementor," Hermione answered. "They guard Azkaban. They steal the happiness out of a person and the air around them. They can also steal someone's soul with a kiss, Dementor's Kiss." 

"So basically the menstrual cycle," Nova announced in a joking voice. 

"What's a menstrual cycle?" Ron asked. Ginny looked as if she were going to vaporize her brother. 

"Ronald! How dense are you?" Hermione screeched. 

"Essentially, that's correct," Lupin answered with a faint smile. Changing the subject and potentially Ron's fate. 

"Eat," he repeated, motioning to Harry's uneaten chocolate. "It'll help. I need to speak to the driver, excuse me . . ." 

"Professor Lupin!" Nova called. 

"Yes?" he asked, with his head in the doorway. 

"You are officially my new favorite professor," Nova announced. 

"Why is that?" Lupin asked curiosity painted across his scarred face. "Because I chased the dementor away?"

"Nah," Nova responded cooly. "Because you gave me chocolate."

Remus chuckled and left. However, he heard the girl's voice again.

"Merlin's beard! Minnie will be distraught!" Nova called sarcastically. "I'm cheating on her!"

Laugh coursed through the compartment. Pain shook Remus's heart. He missed his friends. One is dead. One is a murderer that escaped Azkaban. One is dead because the other murdered him.


	4. Nova's Announcement

Once Lupin had left, the conversation continued. 

"Are you sure you're okay, Harry?" said Hermione, watching harry anxiously. 

"I don't get it. . . . What happened?" said Harry, wiping more sweat off his face. 

"Well — that thing — the dementor — stood there and looked around (I mean, I think it did, I couldn't see its face) — and you — you —" 

"I thought you were having a fit or something," said Ron, who still looked scared. "After you stepped in front of Nova, you went sort of rigid and fell out of your seat and started twitching —" 

"And Professor Lupin stepped over you, and walked toward the dementor, and pulled out his wand," said Hermione, "and he said,' None of us is hiding Sirius Black under our cloaks. Go.' But the dementor didn't move, so Lupin muttered something, and a silvery thing shot out of his wand at it, and it turned around and sort of glided away. . . ." 

"The silvery thing was a wolf," Nova murmured quietly. Her statement went unnoticed. 

"It was horrible," said Neville, in a higher voice than usual. "Did you feel how cold it got when it came in?" 

"I felt weird," said Ron, shifting his shoulders uncomfortably."Like I'd never be cheerful again. . . ."

"That's what a dementor does, Ron," Nova said softly. It was rare Nova showed any emotion, but as she looked at her friends, her eyes shone with concern. 

Ginny, who was huddled in her corner looking nearly as bad as Harry felt, gave a small sob; Hermione went over and put a comforting arm around her. 

"But didn't any of you — faint?" said Harry awkwardly. 

Nova stood and walked over to Ginny. Harry instantly felt cold and alone. 

"Hey, Gin, do you wanna take a walk with me?" Nova asked a shaky Ginny, as she calmed down. Ginny gave a small nod, hugging herself. Harry watched as they walked out. Nova with her arm around Ginny, trying to warm her up. Tearing his eyes away from Nova, Harry turned back to Ron. 

Nova and Ginny walked to the girl's lavatory. Once the door was locked, Ginny's facade broke. She fell to the floor crying. Nova quickly brought the younger girl into a hug, hoping to make her feel better. 

"Hey, Gin," Nova began in a calm and soft voice. "It's alright."

"N-no it's not," Ginny sobbed. "I felt like I-I w-was i-in the Ch-Chamber again."

"Hey, it's okay not to be alright," Nova stated. "It's okay to fall apart. It's okay not to be happy."

"I-it's my fault that p-people w-were h-hurt!" Ginny sobbed again.

"No, it's not. Gin, Voldemort took advantage of you." Nova said in a motherly tone. "It just shows he is a ruthless and cruel man. No. He isn't even a man. He is...he is... he is a booger."

Ginny gave a small shaky laugh. 

"Gin, you are a fucking queen. You slay every day. It's okay to have bad days. It's okay to have days where all you want to do is blast music in your room, curl up under your blankets, wrapped in someone's hoodie, and satisfy your chocolate craving." Nova informed Ginny. The young redhead looked up at Nova with her chocolate eyes. 

"How do you do it?" Ginny asked, whipping the tears from her eyes. 

"Do what?" Nova asked. 

"You're so put together. You never break. You laugh and make jokes." Ginny said. "Even with what's happening right now. Everyone is treating you like a monster, but they don't affect you."

"Darlin, I'm a mess," Nova stated bluntly with a small smile. "I plaster a smile on my face every morning. I act like nothing bothers me, but it really does." Nova paused. "Gin, you are my little sister, just like Hermione. I would do anything for you two."

It was silent for a moment. 

"Gin, you are amazing. Don't try to be me or anyone else," Nova said. "You are a badass. You don't need anyone. Right now, you live in the shadows of your brother. However, I have a feeling that one day, you are going to step out of their shadows. On the day, you will shine so bright the world won't know what hit them."

"Nova, I'm glad I have you as a sister. Even if it's not by blood." Ginny informed as she hugged Nova tightly. Nove pulled away before answering. 

"Now, let's go back to the others. I'm sure that if we are gone another minute Ron is going to send out a search party for you," Nova laughed. 

"Harry would lose his shit if you disappeared, you know." Ginny state a smirk upon her face. 

"Of course he would, he is my best friend," Nova answered. However, deep down, she knew there was something different about Harry. It wasn't like how she was with Ron, it was different. 

"You keep tellin' yourself that, Nox," Ginny teased. 

"Hey! I thought you liked Harry!" Nova object, a teasing smile on her face. Ginny's face became as red as her hair. 

"I did," Ginny admitted. "As I got to know him, he became my older brother, and I'm happy about it."

Nova smiled at Ginny, as they entered the compartment. When they entered, Remus had returned and the compartment was silent. 

"Where were you two?" Ron asked. 

"None of your business, nosey," Ginny stated. 

"Giving free lap dances," Nova answered sarcastically. 

Hermione stifled a laugh as Ron's face turned bright red. However, Harry looked angry. For a moment it appeared he thought it was the truth before noticing the sarcasm. The only person that seemed to notice was Remus Lupin, who gave him a knowing look. 

***

After an unimpressive carriage ride, and a useless encounter with Nova's ferret of a cousin, the Golden Quartet began to head towards the Great Hall. 

"Onward my noble steed!" Nova yelled as she jumped on Harry's back. Gladly obliging, Harry raced with Nova on his back. The duo's laughs could be heard by surrounding people. 

"Potter! Granger!" McGonagall's voice rang through the Great Hall. "I wish to speak with you both!"

Ron and Nova shared a look of curiosity but departed from their friends. During the sorting, Nova and the Weasley twins, Fred and Goerge, would yell out which house they thought the first belonged in. They booed when they were wrong, and cheered when they were right. 

It was after the sorting when Harry and Hermione returned. Hermione sat next to Ron and Harry next to Nova. Harry unconsciously took Nova's hand in his own while they listened to Dumbledor's speech. 

It was rare not to see Nova and Harry sitting side by side, nor was it rare for them to be touching in some way. Whether it be touching shoulders or interlocked pinkies, the two were always in the other's presence. 

"Welcome!" said Dumbledore, the candlelight shimmering on his beard. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I have a few things to say to you all, and as one of them is very serious, I think it best to get it out of the way before you become befuddled by our excellent feast. . . ." Dumbledore cleared his throat and continued, "As you will all be aware after their search of the Hogwarts Express, our school is presently playing host to some of the dementors of Azkaban, who are here on Ministry of Magic business." 

He paused, and Harry remembered what Mr. Weasley had said about Dumbledore not being happy with the dementors guarding the school. 

"They are stationed at every entrance to the grounds," Dumbledore continued, "and while they are with us, I must make it plain that nobody is to leave school without permission. Dementors are not to be fooled by tricks or disguises — or even Invisibility Cloaks," he added blandly, and Harry and Ron glanced at each other. Nova let out a small snort. "It is not in the nature of a dementor to understand pleading or excuses. I, therefore, warn each and every one of you to give them no reason to harm you. I look to the prefects and our new HeadBoy and Girl, to make sure that no student runs afoul of the dementors," he said.

Percy, who was sitting a few seats down from Nova, puffed out his chest again and stared around impressively. Dumbledore paused again; he looked very seriously around the hall, and nobody moved or made a sound. 

"On a happier note," he continued, "I am pleased to welcome two new teachers to our ranks this year. First, Professor Lupin, who has kindly consented to fill the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."There was some scattered, rather unenthusiastic applause. Only those who had been in the compartment on the train with Professor Lupin clapped hard, Harry among them. Professor Lupin looked particularly shabby next to all the other teachers in their best robes. 

"Hell yeah!" Nova yelled over the applause. "Mr.Chocolate Man!"

"Yes, Miss Black, Mr.Chocolate Man. However, I ask you to refer to your professors in the correct manner," McGonagall stated, trying to hide her smile. Snape, however, did not hide the sneer forming on his face. He scowled at both Lupin and Nova. 

No one noticed as Professor Lupin's face lost color. Gears turned in his mind, putting the clues together. Piece by piece, the puzzle came together. She couldn't be his daughter. However, here was a girl that had Sirius's face but Remus's eyes and hair. 

"Whatever you say, Minnie!" Nova yelled. The Great Hall erupted into laughter. 

"Thank you, Miss Black, for the entertainment," Dumbledore said with amusement clear in his voice. 

"No problem! I'm glad you enjoyed it!" Nova called up to her headmaster. "Please continue Professor Dumbles."

"As to our second new appointment," Dumbledore continued. "Well, I am sorry to tell you that Professor Kettleburn, our Care of Magical Creatures teacher, retired at the end of last year in order to enjoy more time with his remaining limbs. However, I am delighted to say that his place will be filled by none other than Rubeus Hagrid, who has agreed to take on this teaching job in addition to his gamekeeping duties." 

The students erupted into laughter. Nova, Harry, Hermione, and Ron's applause was the loudest. 

"We should've known!" Ron roared, pounding the table. "Who else would have assigned us a biting book?"

Nova let out a musical laugh. A laugh that made Harry's smile grow larger. 

"Well, I think that's everything of importance," said Dumbledore. "Let the feast begin!" 

Ron and Nova wasted no time eating. Hermione looked at Ron with disgust. Nova who hadn't eaten a proper meal for about a month happily ate her stuffing.

It was a delicious feast; the hall echoed with talk, laughter, and the clatter of knives and forks. Unfortunately, many were casting Nova glares and suspicious looks. As the goblets and food disappear, Nova stood on top of the table, grabbing everyone's attention. 

"Sonorus," Nova murmured, then turned her wand to her throat to talk. 

"Hello, everyone! As many of you know, my name is Nova Lily Black. If you did not know that, now you do." Nova spoke.

She ignored Minerva McGonagall's demands for her to sit down. 

"I would like to clarify some rumors that are going around about me," Nova stated, her voice strong and powerful. "Yes, I am the daughter of Sirius Black. However, he is nothing more than a sperm donor to me. It was his choice to murder people, not mine. Therefore, I am not him. Also, if you cannot tell, I am a fucking female, not a male."

Nova could hear Hermione scolding her for her choice of foul language. 

"Anyways, I am not helping the senile psychopath," Nova announced. "Since I am up here, I have a few more announcements."

Nova could hear Fred and George cheering her on. 

"Hermione Granger is the brightest witch of our age. If I hear you disrespecting her, I am not afraid to hex you. If I hear you call her, or any muggle-born, a mudblood or some other offensive slang, we'll see how dirty your blood is, or perhaps what you look like with goat horns." Nova stated. "I'm looking at you, bloody blonde ferret Malfoy."

The Great Hall erupted into laughter. In a distance, you could see Colin Creevy taking a picture. Hermione was redder than the Gryffindor banner and hiding her face. 

"Miss Black! Get off the table!" McGonagall implored. 

"Next order of business!" Nova yelled, ignoring McGonagall. "The Weasleys are not to be called 'blood traitors' or anything of the sort. I also do not want to hear anything offensive towards them. Just because they don't believe in incest does not mean they are bad people."

Every single Weasley in the Great Hall was bright red. Fred and George were fake crying. Ron was banging his head off the table. Percy hid behind his hat. Ginny sunk down in her seat. 

"They are amazing people!" Nova called. 

"Miss Black! Get off the table!" Minnie demanded. 

"Tut tut tut. Malfoy, I can hear you sneer from here." Nova chastised. "I do believe I warned you. Now, let Daddy's Boy be an example."

Quickly pointing her wand at Draco Malfoy, Nova turned his robes bright pink and goat horns sprouted from his head.

"My father-" Malfoy began. 

"Your father will hear about this," Harry mocked. "Yes, we know Malfoy."

"Anyways, Minnie, I shall see you in your office Wednesday and Friday at six o'clock for detention." 

"That would be correct, Miss. Black," Minerva stated, trying to hide her amused smile. 

"Alright, it's a date then!" Nova replied cheerfully, leaving the Great Hall.


	5. Jungle Beards and Hippie Class

The following morning, Nova woke up with a particularly bright smile upon her face as she waited for her friends. Her caramel-golden hair perfectly unkept, a perfect mix between a mess and perfection. Her red and golden Gryffindor tie hung loosely around her neck, and her white button-up shirt tucked into her grey skirt, but not too tight to see her figure, just enough for it to be loose but not too loose. The white shoelaces of her black converses were tucked into the shoe itself, instead of it being tied. Her Gryffindor cloak, which was supposed to be clasped closed, flowed freely, making it look more like a cape. 

Harry smiled at her appearance, but more specifically, her. Nothing seemed to have changed with the news of her father. She still rebelled against the dress code. However, she meticulously made it so she wasn't technically breaking the dress code. She wore all of the required clothing, but not, perhaps, in the way they wished. 

Harry frowned as he appeared next to her. He was not frowning because her honey eyes scanned the page of a book. He was not frowning because she wasn't wearing her extremely dorky adorable glasses that she rebelled against. He was not frowning because of her furrowed eyebrows as she read. He was not frowning because she could not hear him due to the music come from her iPod (which she charmed to work at Hogwarts). He was, however, frowning because of the growing bags under her eyes. 

"Oh, hello, Harry!" Nova greeted from the armchair she was curled upon, reading in her own little world. 

"'Morning, Nox," Harry smiled. "What're you doing up so early?" 

"What are you doing up this early, Har?" Nova responded, cocking an eyebrow while looking at him quizzically. 

In heaven, James and Lily Potter noted how similar to her father, Remus, did Nova look in that instant. Normally, she was compared to Sirius, but it was moments like these did Nova's inner Moony show. 

"She isn't baby Moonfoot for nothing", as James would say.

"I'm normally up this early. A habit I picked up while staying with the Dursleys," Harry stated, sitting in the adjacent chair from Nova. 

"What's to say I'm not up this early every morning, Darlin?" Nova asked, raising her eyebrow again. Harry watched curiously as Nova carefully twisted her hair into a messy bun, using her wand to secure the knot. 

"Well, love, it so happens that Hermione or I always have to drag you out of bed," Harry replied in a teasing tone. 

"Oi! I'm not that bad!" Nova protested with a laugh. 

"Nox, I literally had to carry you to breakfast!" Harry teased again, trying to hide his laughter. In their first year, Nova and Harry figure out a charm they could use on the staircase, stopping it from turning into a slide. 

"In my defense, I didn't have my chocolate chip pancakes yet," Nova defended, looking over at her book again, hoping Harry would forget what the conversation was about. Unfortunately, Harry was Harry and remembered almost everything about Nova. 

"That doesn't answer my question, love," Harry stated, his voice laced with mild concern. 

"Don't you know?" Nova asked, flashing him a bright smile. "The rising sun does wonders for my pores."

Nova's statement was nothing less than a lie. In truth, she didn't know whether or not the rising sun did anything for her skin, it was the first thing that came to her mind. In reality, she had a nightmare. She barely slept a wink. Nightmares of her father killing Harry plagued her. Soon, the nightmares turned more violent. Instead of just Harry dying, Hermione died. Then Ron. Then Fred and George. Then the rest of the Weasleys. Even her cat, Shadow met the end. 

Luckily, Harry bought it. However, he looked skeptical. 

"Whatcha reading?" Harry asked, motioning towards her book. He figured it had something to do with feminism, or gender equality, seeing as it is a common denominator in the books she reads. However, Harry never complained. In fact, he too believed in gender equality. 

"Little Women," Nova responded. 

"What's it about?" Harry asked. As expected, her eyes lit up with excitement. 

"It's about the March sisters; Jo, Meg, Amy, and Beth. It follows their journey from childhood to adulthood. It's about them discovering who they are in a sense." Nova informed animately. For the next ten minutes, Harry listened as Nova talked about the book. He wouldn't lie, he might never read the book, he wasn't one for books. However, he would gladly listen as Nova talked. 

"'Mornin, Harry, Nox," Ron greeted groggily as he entered the common room. 

"Good morning, Harry, Nova, Ronald," Hermione chirped cheerily. 

There are two types of people, Nova thought to herself. 

"Can we go now? I'm starving!" Ron stated. As if on queue, his stomach rumbled loudly. 

"Merlin, Ronald!" Hermione sighed irritably. 

"What did you do? Swallow a lion?" Nova chuckled jokingly. However, her stomach betrayed her at that moment, and let out its own little roar. 

"Looks like Ron is not the only one, love," Harry smiled cheekily. 

"I wouldn't eat a lion! That's like...cannibalism or something, right?" Nova exclaimed but finished off confused. 

"Are you a lion, Nov?" 'Mione asked. Nova hesitated. Her Patronus and animagus was a lioness. Was that the same thing?

"No?" Nova stated, but it came out more like a question. 

"You sound unsure..." Ron trailed off. 

Shit! Nova thought. Quick! Think of something! Play it off! 

"You sound unsure," Nova informed. 

Real smooth Nova, real smooth Nova thought to herself. 

Her friends looked at her quizzically. 

"For Merlin's sakes! I'm kidding! We're in Gryffindor! Our mascot is literally a lion. Since we are technically all lions...wouldn't that be cannibalism?" Nova asked again. 

In heaven, James Potter was having a similar discussion with his wife. 

"But Lilyflower! What if it is?" James asked deeply concerned. 

"James! Have you ever actually eaten a lion?" Lily asked both curiously and annoyed. 

"No...maybe...I dunno!" James threw his hand in the air with irritation. 

"How would you not know?" Lily yelled. 

"I don't know what people feed me!" James justified. "You never know!"

Lily facepalmed and wondered why she married this dork. Then she remembered this was HER dork. 

The Golden Quartet walked through the winding corridors of Hogwarts Castle. Why the school had so many hallways and unused rooms, Nova would never know. 

"Harry!" Nova called to her raven-haired friend. 

"Yes, Nox?" Harry asked.

"Why aren't koalas considered bears?" Nova asked. 

"Because they're marsupials," Hermione answered. 

"'Because they're marsupials'" Nova mocked. However, her next sentence was said in a grumpy tone. "No. It's because they don't have the right koalaifications."

The quartet laughed at Nova's statement and attempt at a joke (A/N credits of the joke to random meme I saw online). 

Upon entering the Great Hall, Nova sent Fred and George a smirk, which they returned. However, Nova's smirk faded once she caught sight of her beach blonde cousin, who was pretending to faint. In her opinion, it was a poor representation. However, it seemed to be causing laughter from a lot of the Slytherin population. 

"Ignore him," said Hermione, who was right beside Nova and behind Harry. Nova was glad Hermione spoke, stopping Nova's rage from growing. "Just ignore him, it's not worth it. . . ." 

"Hey, Potter!" shrieked Pansy Parkinson, a Slytherin girl with a face like a pug. "Potter! The dementors are coming, Potter!Woooooooo!" 

Harry dropped into a seat at the Gryffindor table, next to George Weasley. Nova sat on the other side of him and wrapped her pinky finger around Harry's. 

"New third-year course schedules," said George, passing them over. "What's up with you, Harry?" 

"Malfoy," said Ron, sitting down on George's other side and glaring over at the Slytherin table. 

George looked up in time to see Malfoy pretending to faint with terror again. 

"That little git," he said calmly. "He wasn't so cocky last night when the dementors were down at our end of the train. Came running into our compartment, didn't he, Fred?" 

"Nearly wet himself," said Fred, with a contemptuous glance at Malfoy. 

"I wasn't too happy myself," said George. "They're horrible things, those dementors. . . ." 

"Sort of freeze your insides, don't they?" said Fred. 

"You didn't pass out, though, did you?" said Harry in a low voice. 

"Forget it, Harry," said George bracingly. "Dad had to go out to Azkaban one time, remember, Fred? And he said it was the worst place he'd ever been, he came back all weak and shaking. . . . They suck the happiness out of a place, dementors. Most of the prisoners go mad in there." 

"Anyway, we'll see how happy Malfoy looks after our first Quidditch match," said Fred. "Gryffindor versus Slytherin, the first game of the season, remember?" 

As Hermione chatted excitedly about the new courses she was taking, George, Fred, and Nova shared a malicious smirk, once again. They knew their plan would soon be set into motion. 

For once, Ron wasn't oblivious. Seemingly catching onto their smirks, Ron asked a question with a piece of toast halfway to his mouth. 

"You didn't do anything to the food did you?" Ron asked nervously. 

"You have nothing to worry about, Ickle Ronnikins," Fred responded, his smirk never fading from his face. 

"Last time you said that I ended up giving birth to a tadpole," Ron stated, cringing slightly. 

"Oh, I remember that! I think I have the picture somewhere!" Harry said, a smirk playing on his lips. 

Before anyone could say anything else, a horrified gasp escaped Hermione's lips. Following her gaze, the group found themselves looking up at an amusing sight. 

Professor Dumbledore, who normally sported a long silvery beard, now had a beard that resembled a miniature rainforest. His beard was now a luscious green, strung with vines and leaves found in tropical forests. Everyone was shocked for a moment. However, the silence turned into laughter. Just as the laughter began to die down, something flew out from Dumbledore's beard. 

A toucan. 

The tropical black beard soared high, cawing at the students below. 

Laughter fells from the lips of the students once again. Even Hermione, who normally would scold Nova for disrespecting such a highly respected man, was doubling over in laughter. 

"What an excellent display of magic. Don't you think, Minvera?" Dumbledore asked, his blue eyes twinkling. 

"I suppose it is," McGonagall responded. Remus Lupin tried and failed miserably to contain the laughter that evidently fell from his lips. Most students were shocked that a teacher would laugh at the prank. Most teachers would try to keep it professional. However, Professor Lupin gladly embraced his laughter. 

"I do believe ten points could be awarded to Gryffindor for the display," Dumbledore wondered aloud. 

"Oi! What's to say someone else didn't complete the magic display?" Someone from Ravenclaw called. Nova had to agree, Dumbledore tended to favor his own house. He demonstrated this several times over the two years Nova has attended Hogwarts. 

"I believe the masterminds behind this prank are Misters Fred and George Weasley," Dumbledore informed. 

"Oi! What about me?" Nova asked jumping to her feet. 

"Ah, yes, Miss Black too," Dumbledore said a faint smile upon his lips. "Thank you for your wonderful display." 

Fred and George bowed dramatically. Nova acted as if she had won an Oscar. 

"I would just like to thank all my friends," Nova began. "Because without whom, I may not be here today. I would also like to thank Minnie for believing in me!" 

"Miss Black, please sit down," Minerva McGonagall implored. 

"But I wasn't done yet!" Nova exclaimed as Hermione yanked her to her seat, trying to fight the smile off her face. 

"Thank you, love, I'm very pleased. I made it into your speech," Harry said, whipping a fake tear away from his face. "It has been an honor."

"Oh, shut up, you big dork," Nova laughed. 

"So...is it safe to eat?" Ron asked, eyeing his food both warily and hungrily. 

"Honestly, Ronald!" Hermione scoffed. 

"Hermione," said Ron, frowning as he looked over her shoulder, as Hermione checked her schedule once again. "they've messed up your schedule. Look — they've got you down for about ten subjects a day. There isn't enough time."

"I'll manage. I've fixed it all with Professor McGonagall." 

"But look," said Ron, laughing, "see this morning? Nine o'clock, Divination. And underneath, nine o'clock, Muggle Studies. And" — Ron leaned closer to the schedule, disbelieving — "look —underneath that, Arithmancy, nine o'clock. I mean, I know you're good, Hermione, but no one's that good. How're you supposed to be in three classes at once?" 

"Don't be silly," said Hermione shortly. "Of course I won't be in three classes at once." 

"Well, then —" 

"Pass the marmalade," said Hermione.

"But —" 

"Oh, Ron, what's it to you if my schedule's a bit full?" Hermione snapped. "I told you, I've fixed it all with Professor McGonagall." 

Nova and Harry shared a look. Both simultaneously rolled their eyes at their constant bickering. 

***

"Welcome," A misty and airy voice spoke. "How nice to see you in the physical world at last." 

Nova's immediate impression was of a large, glittering insect. Professor Trelawney moved into the firelight, and they saw that she was very thin; her large glasses magnified her eyes to several times their natural sizes, and she was draped in a gauzy spangled shawl. Innumerable chains and beads hung around her spindly neck, and her arms and hands were encrusted with bangles and rings. In a way, she reminded Nova of Bubble from Tinkerbell. 

"Sit, my children, sit," she said, and they all climbed awkwardly into armchairs or sank onto poufs. Harry, Ron, Nova, and Hermione sat around the same round table. 

"Welcome to Divination," said Professor Trelawney, who had seated herself in a winged armchair in front of the fire. "My name is Professor Trelawney. You may not have seen me before. I find that descending too often into the hustle and bustle of the main school clouds my Inner Eye."

Nobody said anything to this extraordinary pronouncement. Professor Trelawney delicately rearranged her shawl and continued, "So you have chosen to study Divination, the most difficult of all magical arts. I must warn you at the outset that if you do not have the Sight, there is very little I will be able to teach you. Books can take you only so far in this field. . . ." 

At these words, both Harry and Ron glanced, grinning, at Hermione, who looked startled at the news that books wouldn't be much help in this subject. Nova rolled her eyes at the two, they shouldn't take Hermione's intelligence for granted. However, Nova did find Hermione's flabbergast expression quite hilarious.

"Many witches and wizards, talented though they are in the area of loud bangs and smells and sudden disappearings, are yet unable to penetrate the veiled mysteries of the future," ProfessorTrelawney went on, her enormous, gleaming eyes moving from face to nervous face. "It is a Gift granted to few. You, boy," she said suddenly to Neville, who almost toppled off his pouf. "Is your grandmother well?" 

"I think so," said Neville tremulously. 

"I wouldn't be so sure if I were you, dear," said ProfessorTrelawney, the firelight glinting on her long emerald earrings. Neville gulped. Professor Trelawney continued placidly. "We will be covering the basic methods of Divination this year. The first term will be devoted to reading the tea leaves. Next term we shall progress to palmistry. By the way, my dear," she shot suddenly at Parvati Patil, "beware a red-haired man." 

Parvati gave a startled look at Ron, who was right behind her and edged her chair away from him.

"In the second term," Professor Trelawney went on, "we shall progress to the crystal ball — if we have finished with fire omens, that is. Unfortunately, classes will be disrupted in February by a nasty bout of flu. I myself will lose my voice. And around Easter, two of our numbers will leave us forever." 

A very tense silence followed this pronouncement, but ProfessorTrelawney seemed unaware of it. 

"I wonder, dear," she said to Lavender Brown, who was nearest shrank back in her chair, "if you could pass me the largest silver teapot?" 

Lavender, looking relieved, stood up, took an enormous teapot from the shelf, and put it down on the table in front of ProfessorTrelawney.

"Thank you, my dear. Incidentally, that thing you are dreading — it will happen on Friday the sixteenth of October." 

Lavender trembled. 

"Now, I want you all to divide into pairs. Collect a teacup from the shelf, come to me, and I will fill it. Then sit down and drink, drink until only the dregs remain. Swill these around the cup three times with the left hand, then turn the cup upside down on its saucer, wait for the last of the tea to drain away, then give your cup to your partner to read. You will interpret the patterns using pages five and six of Unfogging the Future. I shall move among you, helping and instructing. Oh, and dear" — she caught Neville by the arm as he made to stand up — "after you've broken your first cup, would you be so kind as to select one of the blue patterned ones? I'm rather attached to the pink."

Sure enough, Neville had no sooner reached the shelf of teacups when there was a tinkle of breaking china. ProfessorTrelawney swept over to him holding a dustpan and brush and said, "One of the blue ones, then, dear, if you wouldn't mind . . . thank you. . . ." 

When Nova and Hermione had had their teacups filled, they went back to their table and tried to drink the scalding tea quickly. They swilled the dregs around as Professor Trelawney had instructed, then drained the cups and swapped over. 

"Right," said Ron as they both opened their books on pages five and six, as he worked with Harry. "What can you see in mine?" 

"A load of soggy brown stuff," said Harry. The heavily perfumed smoke in the room was making him feel sleepy and stupid. 

"Broaden your minds, my dears, and allow your eyes to see past the mundane!" Professor Trelawney cried through the gloom. 

Harry tried to pull himself together. 

"Right, you've got a crooked sort of cross . . ." He consultedUnfogging the Future. "That means you're going to have 'trials and suffering' — sorry about that — but there's a thing that could be the sun . . . hang on . . . that means 'great happiness' . . . so you're going to suffer but be very happy. . . ." 

"You need your Inner Eye tested if you ask me," said Ron, and they both had to stifle their laughs as Professor Trelawney gazed in their direction. 

"My turn . . ." Ron peered into Harry's teacup, his forehead wrinkled with effort. "There's a blob a bit like a bowler hat," he said. "Maybe you're going to work for the Ministry of Magic. . . ."He turned the teacup the other way up

"But this way it looks more like an acorn. . . . What's that?" He scanned his copy of Unfogging the Future. " 'A windfall, unexpected gold.' Excellent, you can lend me some . . . and there's a thing here," he turned the cup again, "that looks like an animal . . . yeah, if that was its head . . . it looks like a hippo . . . no, a sheep . . ." 

Professor Trelawney whirled around as Harry let out a snort of laughter. 

"Let me see that, my dear," she said reprovingly to Ron, sweeping over and snatching Harry's cup from him. Everyone went quiet to watch. 

Professor Trelawney was staring into the teacup, rotating it counterclockwise. 

"The falcon . . . my dear, you have a deadly enemy." 

"But everyone knows that," said Hermione in a loud whisper. Professor Trelawney stared at her. 

"Well, they do," said Nova, assisting Hermione. "Everybody knows about Harry and Voldemort, the no-nosed git."

Harry and Ron stared at them with a mixture of amazement and admiration. They had never heard Hermione speak to a teacher like that before. They expected Nove, but not Hermione. Professor Trelawney chose not to reply. She lowered her huge eyes to Harry's cup again and continued to turn it. 

"The club . . . an attack. Dear, dear, this is not a happy cup. . . ." 

"I thought that was a bowler hat," said Ron sheepishly. 

"The skull . . . danger in your path, my dear. . . ." 

Everyone was staring, transfixed, at Professor Trelawney, who gave the cup a final turn, gasped, and then screamed. 

There was another tinkle of breaking china; Neville had smashed his second cup. Professor Trelawney sank into a vacant armchair, her glittering hand at her heart, and her eyes closed.

"My dear boy . . . my poor, dear boy . . . no . . . it is kinder not to say . . . no . . . don't ask me. . . ."

"What is it, Professor?" said Dean Thomas at once. Everyone had got to their feet, and slowly they crowded around Harry andRon's table, pressing close to Professor Trelawney's chair to get a good look at Harry's cup. 

"My dear," Professor Trelawney's huge eyes opened dramatically,"you have the Grim." 

"The what?" said Harry. 

He could tell that he wasn't the only one who didn't understand; Dean Thomas shrugged at him and Lavender Brown looked puzzled, but nearly everybody else clapped their hands to their mouths in horror. 

"The Grim, my dear, the Grim!" cried Professor Trelawney, who looked shocked that Harry hadn't understood. "The giant, spectral dog that haunts churchyards! My dear boy, it is an omen — the worst omen — of death!" 

"Welp. This is amazing." Nova said sarcastically. Many turned to her. "What?"

"Why are you wishing for your supposed 'best friend's death? Are you psychotic, like your father?" Lavender Brown screeched. 

"I wasn't. It's called sarcasm." Nova scoffed, trying to control her temper. "You should try it sometime, it really lightens the mood up." Nova paused. "And besides, if the grim was a real thing, I would have been dead weeks ago."

Nova shrugged. 

"Why is that, dear?" Professor Trelawney asked inquisitively. 

"Well, I was just minding my own business," Nova began. She could've sworn Hermione murmured 'dragon dung' under her breath, but she chose to ignore it. "I was in the forest behind the manor and a black dog appeared. That was weeks ago. Here I am alive." Nova said aloud. "Sadly," Nova muttered under her breathe. Thankfully, no one had heard her. 

"I don't think it looks like a Grim," Hermione said flatly. 

Professor Trelawney surveyed Hermione with mounting dislike. 

"You'll forgive me for saying so, my dear, but I perceive very little aura around you. Very little receptivity to the resonances of the future." 

Seamus Finnigan, Nova's favorite Irish, was tilting his head from side to side.

"It looks like a Grim if you do this," he said, with his eyes almost shut, "but it looks more like a donkey from here," he said, leaning to the left. 

"When you've all finished deciding whether I'm going to die or not!" said Harry, taking even himself by surprise. Now nobody seemed to want to look at him. 

"I think we will leave the lesson here for today," said ProfessorTrelawney in her mistiest voice. "Yes . . . please pack away your things. . . ." 

Without saying goodbye to Professor Trelawney, Hermione and Nova left, waiting outside the classroom for their friends. 

"That class was nothing but dragon dung," Hermione stated. 

"All the incense is going to give me a permanent migraine," Nova said in agreement. 

Luckily, the group of Gryffindor third years is going to Transfiguration. Personally, Transfiguration is one of Nova's favorite classes. She found it pretty easy and fascinating.

When they arrived in the classroom, McGonagall had transformed from her animagus, a cat. When she received no reaction, Minnie looked appalled. She always got a reaction. 

"Really, what has got into you all today?" said Professor McGonagall, turning back into herself with a faint pop, and staring around at them all. "Not that it matters, but that's the first time my transformations have not got applause from a class." 

Everybody's heads turned toward Harry again, but nobody spoke. Then Hermione raised her hand. 

"Please, Professor, we've just had our first Divination class, and we were reading the tea leaves, and —" 

"Ah, of course," said Professor McGonagall, suddenly frowning. "There is no need to say anymore, Miss Granger. Tell me, which of you will be dying this year?" 

Everyone stared at her. 

"Me," said Harry, finally. Despite not believing in the grim, Nova still feared her best friend would die early. He always had a habit of finding himself in life-threatening situations. One day, he might not come out victorious. It especially worried her with her father on the loose. He killed one of his best friends. Who knows what he is capable of. 

Would she ever admit her worries?

No bloody way. 

"I see," said Professor McGonagall, fixing Harry with her beady eyes. "Then you should know, Potter, that Sibyll Trelawney has predicted the death of one student a year since she arrived at this school. None of them has died yet. Seeing death omens is her favorite way of greeting a new class. If it were not for the fact that I never speak ill of my colleagues —"

Professor McGonagall broke off, and they saw that her nostrils had gone white. She went on, more calmly, "Divination is one of the most imprecise branches of magic. I shall not conceal from you that I have very little patience with it. True Seers are very rare, and Professor Trelawney —" 

She stopped again, and then said, in a very matter-of-fact tone, "You look in excellent health to me, Potter, so you will excuse me if I don't let you off homework today. I assure you that if you die, you need not hand it in."

Hermione and Nova laughed. Harry began to feel a little bit better. Nova sent him a mix between an "I told ya so" smile and a reassuring one. Harry would be lying if he said that it didn't help.


End file.
